The Lost Potter
by crookshanksthe1st
Summary: This story is based on a SpidermanHarry Potter crossover I thought would be a good idea, I thought that Peter and Harry were kind of the same in a way, and we never did know the full truth of Peter’s parents. Anyway if you like crossovers go ahead and r
1. Default Chapter

This story is based on a Spiderman/Harry Potter crossover I thought would be a good idea, I thought that Peter and Harry were kind of the same in a way, and we never did know the full truth of Peter's parents. Anyway if you like crossovers go ahead and read, and review. Please be honest now.

If you would like to read any other pieces of my work you can find them under my username – (crookshanksthe1st)

The Lost Potter

Peter Michael Parker would soon know the truth of who he was. It had been 20 years since his last introduction to the wizarding world and learn of the family that he had.

James and Lily Potter had been married for two years when Lily found out she was pregnant. On June 21st that year, their first-born son made his way into the world. His name – Peter Michael Potter.

The baby that nobody knew existed. For the first 3 months of baby Peter's life they remained in hiding due to the threat on their lives made by Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard who ever lived.

Before Lily had graduated from Hogwarts her mother and father told her of the older sister they had given up for adoption. The Evans had been young and could not support a child that time in their lives, so for the only way to make sure that their daughter had the family she deserved, she was put up for adoption. To be given the life that they could not yet give her, and hoped within time that she would come looking for her biological family. Her name was Rose.

Lily was determined to find her and a few weeks later, Lily learned that Rose who was three years older than her, was engaged and living in New York. She too was a witch and had attended Critchley School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in New York City. They met and the two women formed the bond that would be needed, later in life to save the lives of Lily and James' sons.

Two years had passed and Lily and James married and had Peter, but they feared for his life. James was the direct heir of Godric Gryffindor, which only the Potter family knew. Peter was now the heir and would inherit his powers much faster than a normal magical baby, and this would put him at greater risk.

Three months after his birth, Lily and James made the hard decision for Peter to live with Rose and her husband Daniel Parker. Rose could not have children, and when Peter had come along, she doted on him. They would remain in contact only once a month and placed a secret memory charm upon all of their family and friends to remove any knowledge of Peter from their lives. It was harsh, but the utmost important to his survival. The only person who could divulge the secret was Remus Lupin, Peter's godfather who in turn had a powerful memory charm placed on him.

Peter would never know that James and Lily were his parents and they would be seen as his aunt and uncle over the years to protect him and he would only know the truth when he became old enough to understand.

Three years passed, and James and Lily escaped Voldemort's clutches for the third time. Peter had a happy upbringing with Rose and Daniel, who loved him like their own son. When Peter turned three, Lily found out she was pregnant again. This time they were better protected as ways of hiding by magic became stronger. July 31st 1984, Harry James Potter made his way into the world, but his birth became connected to that of a prophecy that was made shortly before his birth.

In the year that they lived in hiding with Harry, James and Lily became desperate to see their other son grow, they knew they wouldn't always be around forever, they visited Rose, Daniel and Peter as much as they could. When Harry was six months old, they made the trip to Manhattan to see their son. As Lily watched her three year old toddle around, she realised how much she loved him, Rose's heart panged with pain each time Peter said "Mommy" to her and not to Lily. To Peter Lily and James were only "Auntie Lil and Unky James". Rose looked into Lily's eyes as she passed Harry to her sister to hold. The resemblance between both boys was astounding. Harry looked a lot like his father but had his mother and aunt's emerald green eyes.

Peter looked like a miniature version of James too, but had James' eyes colour and Lily's placidness. It wasn't until Peter came over and hugged Lily and James that Lily broke down crying, Peter obviously confused by her emotions, patted her back and looked into her eyes and said "Pwease don't cry Auntie Lil". Lily smiled at the little boy and looked to James, Daniel and Rose who held Harry.

"How about a picture, with both the boys together?" Suggested Daniel. Rose took Peter's hand and sat him on the couch and Lily took Harry and placed him carefully into Peter's small arms. Peter looked into Harry's eyes and then smiled at the camera as Harry grinned a toothless grin at his brother. Daniel took the picture with a magical camera and then took pictures of each of them with Harry and Peter. Daniel made copies of both sets of pictures and made them into albums for both boys to receive on their sixteenth birthdays.

Little did they know that fate would soon deal them an unfair hand.

Another six months passed, James and Lily could no longer travel to America, as Voldemort was getting closer to finding their whereabouts. That Halloween, Harry began to become restless, Lily had been upstairs looking at the one picture she had taken of Peter and looked at it and whispered "Be safe" and put it back into her drawer when she heard Harry's cries, and the sound of an explosion. She immediately ran downstairs gripping her wand tightly, and looked for James who was lying on the carpet and pulling himself up. "Go Lily now! It's him, take Harry and run!" Lily looked to what was left of the kitchen and the hallway she heard a snake slither down hissing. James stood up wiping the blood away from his mouth and looked to Lily "Go now, I love you both" he shouted as Lord Voldemort stepped into the living room. Lily looked into the red eyes and immediately ran upstairs to Harry's room.

"James Potter, why we meet again?" said Voldemort sarcastically as his snake Nagini slithered around his feet.

"Get out of my house!" bellowed James.

"Hand over the boy Potter and no-one need get hurt!" He said smiling evilly

"What, so you can kill him? Will I hell!"

"Then so be it, Crucio!" Voldemort bellowed.

James deflected the curse easily.

"Ah, not many people can deflect the curse Potter, the aurors taught you well, but not well enough, I could have shown you how to use your Gryffindor powers but you chose to marry a mudblood and create the abomination, you would have been honoured and been my right hand man"

"My son is not an abomination and don't ever again call my wife that!" shouted James.

Voldemort and James threw curses at each other but Voldemort easily waved them off.

"Enough of the games, I gave you your chance, if you wont give me the boy, you will die!" hissed Voldemort.

"Goodbye Potter, Avada Kedavra!"

Time seemed to freeze as the green light emitted from Voldemort's wand and hit James square in the chest and fall to the floor. Upstairs Lily heard James yell then silence and knew that James was dead she cast a silencing charm on the door and moved all the furniture against it, she and Harry were trapped, they couldn't portkey because of the wards. Meanwhile downstairs, Voldemort stepped over James' still body and made his way to the staircase, Lily picked up Harry and held him in her arms, he became silent and Harry looked into his mother's eyes fear spilling into them and held onto her and she began to sing his and Peter's lullaby. Lily backed away to the window, and at that moment the door swung off its hinges. Lily ran and lowered Harry into his crib leaning over it protectively as the hooded figure made his way into the nursery.

"Give me the boy!"

"No, not Harry take me instead, just don't hurt my son" she pleaded she knew fighting the most powerful wizard in the world would do no good.

"Stand aside, you stupid woman!" he bellowed.

"I won't" she turned to Harry and looked at him one last time and whispered "I love you Harry and Peter, if you ever find each other know that your father and I loved you and we did the best to protect you. Child of mine, blood bond we share, I sacrifice my life for yours, protection so strong, you will forever be safe from the hands of evil you shall face"

She kissed Harry's forehead as she turned around to look Voldemort in the eye.

"You won't ever take him," she shouted as Voldemort screamed "Avada Kedavra". Again the green light, hit its second victim that night and as Lily's body fell to the ground she whispered "Goodbye Harry"

Voldemort looked into the crib and looked at the baby before him and pointed his wand at the child. "Goodbye Harry Potter" he hissed grinning and shouted "Avada Kedavra" the curse hit Harry at that moment, and the green glow seemed to surround him as he silently looked up into Voldemort's red eyes. He seemed to be in deep concentration. Voldemort pointed his wand again, and yelled "Escario" waved his wand at Harry's forehead. Harry opened his eyes and felt the blood tricking down his forehead and looked straight at Voldemort as the green light glowed bigger and then rebounded from Harry's body to Voldemort.

The blow from the curse from each body shook the house as Voldemort screamed and writhed to the floor in agony, he screamed one final time as his body began to disintegrate, as it wasted away Harry's crib was thrown backwards by the force of power as Voldemort wasted away, his soul cast from his now dead body. He flew out the window where Nagini was waiting to pick up her master. With so much magic in the house, it began to tremble and then explode.

On the other side of the world, Peter awoke crying, he had a terrible dream about a man with red eyes and Harry. Rose awoke too a fear and pain in her heart hearing his cries, she tried to calm him but he was inconsolable. She knew the inevitable had happened. Lily and James were dead.

The next day in the Parker household was quiet, Rose had managed to settle Peter down early that morning but he whimpered in his sleep. She had sat up all night waiting for the Daily Prophet for the news. A tawny owl flew through the kitchen window and deposited a paper on the table.

There on the front page was the evidence:

**He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named vanishes!**  
  
_Last night, there was an attack made on the Potter family at Godrics Hollow. Sirius Orion Black who was made the Potters' secret keeper divulged their hiding place to He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named. _

_James Michael and Lily Marie Potter died at the scene, however their young son one year old Harry James Potter escaped the attack with only a scar on his forehead, it is thought that he escaped through the Avada Kedavra killing curse. _

_Little Harry Potter is now in the care of his aunt and uncle due to having no living relatives. The only person to have lived the killing curse – the wizarding world raised their glasses in toast to Harry Potter – "The Boy-Who-Lived"_

_Story continued on page 5. – More deaths._

Rose dropped the paper, and began to cry. "Oh, Lily, James" At that moment Daniel appeared behind her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

From the look on her face he knew what had happened, and they cried together at the kitchen table.

Later that day, Rose busied herself around the house trying to contact the Ministry of Magic in England.

"Daniel, Harry is my nephew and I won't have him living with Petunia, she hates our kind always has done and I'll be damned if another of Lily's sons will live in hiding for the rest of their life. He and Peter are brothers and they deserve to know each other. It's what Lily wanted, I know it"

Daniel took Rose's hand. "I love Harry as much as you do Rose, and he is family but remember know one even knows that you two were in contact except your mother and father and they are dead, not even Petunia, if you turned up out of the blue demanding custody of Harry now, no one would believe you and remember all existence of Peter was wiped out when he came to us."

Rose nodded. "Daniel, we need to try" Daniel nodded and then got up and said he was going to check on Peter.

Remus Lupin stood at the corner of Privet Drive, watching as Vernon Dursley pulled out of his driveway and heard the cries of a baby inside the house. "Damn you Dumbledore" he said and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Manhattan.

Peter awoke to Daniel nudging him awake, "Come on son, time to get ready for nursery school" Peter looked into his father's eyes and looked away. "Don't wanna go, too sad" he murmured. Daniel nodded and kissed Peter's head. "Okay okay, you don't need to go." Peter just lay there he felt as if a huge part of him had died last night in the dream and was sure that Rose felt it too.

Rose was busy trying to get in contact with the Ministry but to no avail. It seemed they were too busy dealing with rounding up Voldemort's servants and with the supposed death of Peter Pettigrew, and the arrest of Sirius. All day she tried, but was soon giving up hope.

Lucius Malfoy stood in his study, and angrily threw his goblet into the fire, when he heard a scraping at the door. He opened it and found a rat, not just any rat, it was Peter Pettigrew.

The small rat transformed

"You conniving worthless waste of space" drawled Malfoy

Peter began to whimper insecently. "Lucius, I did not know the boy could do that, I am trying to find our Lord, but I have more information, about Lily.

Malfoy turned at this point "And what does this have to do with the boy?"

"Lily......she had a sister......when I went to Godrics Hollow...... I found evidence of it.....Here...." he said producing a birth certificate and pictures and the address of Rose and Daniel's whereabouts.

"Ah, good Wormtail, if we go now and kill them, it'll be sure to please our Master and give me great satisfaction killing the relative of that damned boy, that will make Dumbledore realise the Dark side will never be defeated, Come" he said pulling on his Death Eater mask and grabbing Wormtail and flooing to New York.

Day turned into night as Rose sat wearily at the table trying to get Peter to eat. Instead she took him upstairs to his room and he fell asleep "Good night little one" she said kissing his cheek. Daniel was sitting in the study looking over the album of both the boys and put it into the safe, locking it and putting in the letter that they had written for Peter.

Rose came into the study. "Is he asleep?" he asked. She nodded as he came over and hugged her. The house was quiet, too quiet.

Malfoy whispered "Alohamora" and the backdoor swung open. Wormtail scurried ahead as Malfoy grabbed him and pointed his wand at his neck. "No funny business" he whispered. Wormtail nodded and they walked through the kitchen, into the living room, Rose and Daniel unaware that they were in the house.

Malfoy and Pettigrew split up searching opposite ends of the house. Pettigrew searched upstairs. Meanwhile Peter suddenly bolted awake as he heard the creaking past his bedroom door. He grabbed his bear and hid underneath the bed.

Malfoy walked down the hallway wand at the ready and burst open the study door.

Rose and Daniel spun around.

"Awww how sickeningly sweet" he said through his mask.

Rose backed Daniel away, and told him to run. Her hand immediately flew to her pocket, her wand it was upstairs in the bedroom.

"Time to say goodbye Rose and join you dear sister and brother in law" he snarled at that point he bellowed "Avada Kedavra!" As Wormtail bounded downstairs and made his way into the study as he too shouted the killing curse as Daniel tried to escape.

Both of their screams were heard by Peter who saw the same green light he had seen in his dream emit from underneath the bedroom door and knew immediately Rose and Daniel were dead.

He heard muffled voices downstairs as he wiped away the tears he had shed and ran to his toy cupboard and climbed in. He heard the words "Lacarnum Inflamare" by two male voices as the hallway burst into flames.

His instinct was to immediately grab his pillow and put it to his mouth, he opened his bedroom door and ran downstairs to the study, and saw the still lifeless bodies of Rose and Daniel, he cried harder and ran towards the kitchen as the flames grew higher and ran to the garden. He watched as the flames grew higher and pieces of the house began to collapse. In the distance he could hear a faint evil sadistic laugh and a pop, and fell to the ground from the smoke inhalation.

When Peter awoke he heard machines bleeping and had the feeling he was not alone. He felt someone lightly touch his hand and looked up into the eyes of his father's older brother Ben and his wife May Parker.

"Oh Peter, honey you're awake at last" said May

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" he asked as Ben passed him a cup of water to drink. Ben helped his nephew sit up to sip the water.

"Peter, you need to try and understand, Mommy and Daddy, they are in heaven now, watching over you" said May to her nephew.

Peter knew that they were dead, he just couldn't believe it. In those two days he had lost his aunt and uncle and his parents May and Ben held him as he cried.

From that day on life had changed dramatically for the Potter boys.

Peter went to live with Ben and May who brought him up as best they could, his magical abilities disappeared, along with the sadness in his heart, but in his dreams he would always relive both those nights, seeing through the eyes of his younger brother and never truly understand their connection. In time he forgot about Harry and as he grew, blotted out the pain of that night of Rose and Daniel's deaths.

Seventeen years later.

Peter awoke to the sound of a crash, and immediately bolted awake. The neighbours in the apartment next to him were fighting again. He sighed and rolled out of bed and looked into his mirror, there taped to it was a picture of a young woman of 20 making faces into each different picture. Peter smiled at it, and then looked to the photo frames that surrounded his bedside table. A picture of Rose and Daniel Parker looked back at him. A picture of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May and there next to it was a picture of his mother's sister Lily and her husband James, a young boy of three sat on James' lap grinning, while Lily held a baby, with black hair and startling green eyes.

Half of these people in these pictures in his life had died, but he always wondered about the little baby, the cousin he could barely remember. He had wondered about him over the years, but he had learned over the past two years never to dwell on the past, but to look to the future.

You see, Peter carried a secret, for the past year and a half of his life; he had been the one saving the city from criminals and crazed villains. He was Spiderman.

Surrey, England.

Harry James Potter lay on his bed staring at his ceiling, it was night and he listened to the wind breeze through his window and the hooting of owls in the nearby forest. He had been home for two weeks and already had no news from the wizarding world. You see Harry's Godfather Sirius Black had died two weeks before in an accident at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry turned his head to his bedside table and looked to his photographs that moved. There were ones of his friends, Ron and Hermione and Ron's family. Sirius and Remus and of course his parents. At that moment his snowy owl Hedwig swooped in through the window to her perch.

Harry got up and decided to go downstairs for a drink of water, he hardly ate or slept. The house was quiet; the Dursleys had gone away for a few weeks on holiday, leaving Harry on his own. Harry didn't mind, not that he had felt like venturing out of the house, he knew the house was being watched by the Order members and had been checked up on by Mrs Figg most of the time. Instead Harry had spent his time doing odd jobs around the house, keeping himself busy and trying not to think of Sirius.

As he made his way back upstairs he paused and looked up at the attic opening. Maybe to cure his boredom he could find something to do while upstairs. He grabbed the ladders from the small closet and pulled the hatch to the attic door, he pulled a torch out from his pocket and illuminated it over the belongings in the attic. As he walked across the floor, he passed Dudley's misused toys and large boxes, it wasn't until he came to the last corner he found a box unlabelled. Curiosity got the better of him as he walked towards it; he kneeled down and opened it. Inside he found a photo album, a copy of a birth certificate, a picture of a baby and two long boxes and a key that looked oddly familiar to that of his Gringotts key vault.

Harry opened the birth certificate and read:

Sex: Female 

_Weight: 7 pounds 8oz_

_Father: Richard Charles Evans_

_Mother: Anne – Marie Rogers_

_Infants name: Rose Kathleen Evans_

_Born: January 5th 1960_

Harry looked at it again. Strange he thought, he knew his Grandfather's name was Richard and his Grandmother's Anne-Marie. But who was Rose?

He pulled the picture out of the box and put his flashlight over it. He saw a younger version of his Grandparents holding a baby. Could it be this Rose? He put it on top of the birth certificate and picked up the two boxes, he pulled the top off the first one and looked at it, inside lay a pale wooded wand, he reached for the other and tore off the lid, inside lay another but a more darker wooden colour. Harry immediately reached for both of the wands as if, some strong force was urging him to, a longing to touch something, when his hands grazed over the wands, he felt his mind flash to the smiling faces of his mother and father. These wands belonged to them. He put them back within their boxes carefully and then picked up the photo album. As he opened the first page a letter fell into his lap with the words _Harry_ inscribed on it.

He laid the album back down


	2. The Letter

**This chapter contains the letter and a description of both prophecies made by Trelawney, the one concerning Peter sounds corny but I'm working on it, James and Lily never heard of the one concerning Peter, nobody did, but there will be a record of it in the Department of Mysteries.**

**Enjoy! **

Surrey, England.

Harry James Potter lay on his bed staring at his ceiling, it was night and he listened to the wind breeze through his window and the hooting of owls in the nearby forest. He had been home for two weeks and already had no news from the wizarding world. You see Harry's Godfather Sirius Black had died two weeks before in an accident at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry turned his head to his bedside table and looked to his photographs that moved. There were ones of his friends, Ron and Hermione and Ron's family. Sirius and Remus and of course his parents. At that moment his snowy owl Hedwig swooped in through the window to her perch.

Harry got up and decided to go downstairs for a drink of water, he hardly ate or slept. The house was quiet; the Dursleys had gone away for a few weeks on holiday, leaving Harry on his own. Harry didn't mind, not that he had felt like venturing out of the house, he knew the house was being watched by the Order members and had been checked up on by Mrs Figg most of the time. Instead Harry had spent his time doing odd jobs around the house, keeping himself busy and trying not to think of Sirius.

As he made his way back upstairs he paused and looked up at the attic opening. Maybe to cure his boredom he could find something to do while upstairs. He grabbed the ladders from the small closet and pulled the hatch to the attic door, he pulled a torch out from his pocket and illuminated it over the belongings in the attic. As he walked across the floor, he passed Dudley's misused toys and large boxes, it wasn't until he came to the last corner he found a box unlabelled. Curiosity got the better of him as he walked towards it; he kneeled down and opened it. Inside he found a photo album, a copy of a birth certificate, a picture of a baby and two long boxes and a key that looked oddly familiar to that of his Gringotts key vault.

Harry opened the birth certificate and read:

Sex: Female 

_Weight: 7 pounds 8oz_

_Father: Richard Charles Evans_

_Mother: Anne – Marie Rogers_

_Infants name: Rose Kathleen Evans_

_Born: January 5th 1960_

Harry looked at it again. Strange he thought, he knew his Grandfather's name was Richard and his Grandmother's Anne-Marie. But who was Rose?

He pulled the picture out of the box and put his flashlight over it. He saw a younger version of his Grandparents holding a baby. Could it be this Rose? He put it on top of the birth certificate and picked up the two boxes, he pulled the top off the first one and looked at it, inside lay a pale wooded wand, he reached for the other and tore off the lid, inside lay another but a more darker wooden colour. Harry immediately reached for both of the wands as if, some strong force was urging him to, a longing to touch something, when his hands grazed over the wands, he felt his mind flash to the smiling faces of his mother and father. These wands belonged to them. He put them back within their boxes carefully and then picked up the photo album. As he opened the first page a letter fell into his lap with the words _Harry_ inscribed on it.

He laid the album back down and picked up the letter.

_Our Dearest Harry,_

_You are probably wondering why your father and I are writing to you now. This means that you have lived and we have passed on. _

_Within this letter lies a truth that has been hidden from you for so long, you have an aunt, within this box you will find a birth certificate for a child called Rose, you see she was my older sister. When your grandparents were seventeen, your grandmother became pregnant with Rose, at the time they were very young and still living with your great-grandparents, they could not bring up a child, let alone provide for her. _

_They made the heart breaking decision to have Rose adopted; she was placed with a lovely family, when she was three days old. When your grandparents turned twenty-one they married and eventually went on to have your Aunt Petunia and I. _

_When I turned sixteen, your Grandparents' thought it best to tell Petunia and I about our older sister. Petunia did not want to know, however I was curious, our parents loved Rose and didn't want to give her up, as Petunia and I grew more and more apart, I craved to find the sister I had never met. In my final year of Hogwarts I found her with help from your father. She was living in New York City and was engaged, the most extraordinary thing was that we found out she was a witch. Rose and I met that summer along with my parents; sadly Petunia did not want to take the time to get to know our older sister._

_As two years passed your father and I married a year after we graduated from Hogwarts, and in turn Rose and I became closer after the death of your grandparents. Then just before you were born we heard of the prophecy and had to make a decision, we went into hiding. This was the third time we defied Voldemort. _

_We knew that not long after you were born that something was different about you from other babies, you were always content, never fussed, and when your father and I looked into your eyes at night, it was as if you knew some great untold secret, that we did not, a sense of peace and wisdom almost within your face. Indeed you were a very magical child; there were times when we ourselves could not control your abilities, let alone yourself being able to do so. _

_Your Aunt Rose and Uncle Daniel adored you, as did your cousin Peter. He was an exceptional baby also, I remember it as if it was yesterday, and you are alike in so many ways._

_We just want you to know that we love you and in time you shall know the full truth of the prophecy and why we have chosen not to tell you in this letter, listen to your heart, it is one of the most powerful pieces within you. Always have faith in yourself Harry, your father and I have always believed in you and will be with you always._

_Love always Mum and Dad _

_P.S. The key that you find in the box is for the larger Potter family vaults._

Prophecies Unheard Prophecy of Peter Michael Potter and Lord Voldemort

"The One with the power to aid his brother in vanquishing the the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the six month dawns...And the Dark Lord will mark the One's brother as his equal, but the One will convey a hidden power the Dark Lord knows not...The One must aid his brother in the final battle between light and dark, for either must die at the hands of the others, for none of the brothers can live while the Dark Lord survives...The One with the power to aid his brother in vanquishing the Dark Lord will be born as the six month dawns ..."

**Prophecy of Lord Voldemort and Harry James Potter**

"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."


	3. More relatives?

**This chapter consists of Harry's reaction to the letter left by James and Lily, sorry I haven't updated the story in a while, will have an update again within the next few weeks. Enjoy!**

Harry laid the letter down onto his lap and felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes. He took off his glasses and rubbed at them and then re-reads the letter again. So he had more family out there somewhere, and this Rose had known his mother. He grabbed the box and its contents and put them back inside and made his way downstairs back to his room with the box.

He placed it carefully onto his bed and paced back and forth stealing glances at Hedwig who watched her master curiously and then at the box. Harry looked out into the night sky and grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and began to write.

_Dear R _

_Hope all is well, I need to talk to you ASAP about something I have found out about my family, I don't know if you may have known or not, but I am curious to know about this new found information. _

_Please write back with anything you know._

_H._

Harry rolled up the parchment and called to Hedwig. She flew to him as he attached the letter to her leg and stroked her softly and whispered «Take this to Remus, be careful » he said as she flew out the open window into the night.

Manhattan, New York.

Peter grabbed his rucksack and looked one more time at the picture of the baby on the bedside table and frowned. He closed the door and heard the familiar yelling. « Where's my rent! » from Mr Lebowitz his landlord. He ran past the door and downstairs as quick as he could. He reached into his pocket and pulled the padlock key for his bike from it and got on and started it up and made his way to his morning University classes.

The morning seem to be going smoothly, he made his way to classes, without being stopped on the way to help anyone, the first morning in a while. Peter sighed as he made his way to Dr Connors class and watched as he eyed him, obviously wondering where his overdue assignment was. Peter made his way down to the front of the class.

« Umm Doctor Connors? »

« Whatever the excuse this time is Peter I don't want to here it, you have until tomorrow, this is your last chance to complete the paper, or else I will have to seriously rethink your position in this class. »

Peter nodded and made his way back to his seat as the lesson began.

Later that day as he made his way across town, his spider sense began to tingle ever so slightly, he turned and saw a young woman with red hair rush past him obviously in a hurry and realised immediately it was MJ.

« Excuse me » he heard her say. He had not seen much of her over the past year, since that day in the cemetery, when she has confessed her love for him, knowing he could not return her love, because of who he is and always would be. He turned and looked into her face « MJ, its me Peter! How are you? ». As soon as she heard his voice she turned around and smiled. « Hey stranger, how have you been » she said as she looked into his eyes with the same gaze from that day in the cemetery reserved only for him.

« I'm good, are you on your way to an audition? » he said as they stood close together on the sidewalk

« No, I was on my way to pick up my dry cleaning, have you just finished a class? »

Peter nodded.

« You want to get a coffee? »

« Yeah, sure » said MJ as she walked closer to him.


	4. A Magical Experience

**I know it's short guys I am trying my best to try and update regularly but I have exams!! Sorry - Crookshanksthe1st**

Later that day as he made his way across town, his spider sense began to tingle ever so slightly, he turned and saw a young woman with red hair rush past him obviously in a hurry and realised immediately it was MJ.

« Excuse me » he heard her say. He had not seen much of her over the past year, since that day in the cemetery, when she has confessed her love for him, knowing he could not return her love, because of who he is and always would be. He turned and looked into her face « MJ, its me Peter! How are you? ». As soon as she heard his voice she turned around and smiled. « Hey stranger, how have you been » she said as she looked into his eyes with the same gaze from that day in the cemetery reserved only for him.

« I'm good, are you on your way to an audition? » he said as they stood close together on the sidewalk

« No, I was on my way to pick up my dry cleaning, have you just finished a class? »

Peter nodded.

« You want to get a coffee? »

« Yeah, sure » said MJ as she walked closer to him.

They made their way to a nearby café on the campus in silence; Peter could sense she was trying to think of something to say. As they made their way inside and ordered, they sat down and began to talk about their everyday lives. They got halfway through their coffees, when Peter's spider sense began to tingle. He immediately stood up.

"Uh, MJ, I need to go, I forgot my other class starts in 5 minutes and its halfway across campus" he said pretending to look at his watch.

"But, we've barely been in here for 20 minutes Peter, how can you have a class now, when it was you who suggested we go for coffee, I swear Peter, I just can't understand you sometimes what goes through your head... maybe I'll never know" she said murmuring the last part to herself.

Peter watched the pain in her eyes. "Look, I'll call you later tonight and we can go for something to eat" he said grabbing his bag and running out the door.

"Sure, whatever" she said nodding to him as he ran across campus.

Peter ran across the sidewalks and into a nearby alley and changed into his costume, swinging to the robbery scene. He watched as the robbers put money into their getaway car and speed across the city, he jumped down onto the hood and sprayed webbing on either side of the buildings to pull back the car. The robber driving shot a bullet at him, he was about to dodge it but it froze in mid air, Peter touched it and it fell to the ground, he punched the driver and jumped as the car spun out of control into a lamppost missing two people. The police had been on their tail and as he watched as they did the rest, he couldn't believe what had happened with the bullet.

As he swung back across the city to the alley, he tried to figure out what had just happened, it was as if the bullet had frozen in mid air because he wanted it to. He cast it to the back of his mind and got ready to head back to the rest of his classes.

As the day wore on, he got more tired and irritable and decided to go back to his apartment.


	5. The dream

As the day wore on, he got more tired and irritable and decided to go back to his apartment. As Peter drifted off to sleep he began to dream.

"What shall we name him?" whispered a male voice looking down at the baby that lay in his wife's arms.

Peter watched from the corner of the room, watching the red haired woman as she looked into her husband's face. The man with messy black hair and glasses smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead and then their child's soft downy mop of brown hair.

" _How about Peter, Peter Michael?"_ the woman said looking into their son's tiny face.

" _Peter Michael Potter, has a nice ring to it, Happy Birthday, little man" _he said.

Peter awoke with a start and found he was staring into the picture of his younger self, his cousin and aunt and uncle. He looked closer at the couple and brought the frame closer to him and sighed as he looked at his clock and realised it was too late to call MJ back.

Meanwhile back in Surrey.

Harry lay on his bed and stared at the old picture of his grandparents and his newfound aunt, and then looked at the two wands that lay on his bedside table, next to the picture of his mother and father.

At that moment Hedwig flew through the open window and perched herself on the top of her cage when Harry jumped up in surprise to see there was a letter attached to her leg, he went to his drawer and pulled out some owl treats and fed them to her as he ripped open the reply from Remus.

_Dear H,_

_I am unsure as to what you mean by new found information, however if you believe this to be true, I will call round as soon as you get this._

_Love R_

He looked at his watch and then made his way downstairs with the box and wands to wait for Lupin.

At 5.30pm, Remus stepped out the fireplace in a puff of great green smoke and smiled at Harry.

Harry immediately went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of tea.

"How are you Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I'm okay, you?"

Remus looked at the box and the wands that stuck out of it and then looked into Harry's eyes.


	6. Meeting Aunt May

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry I have been so late in posting, University has been busy with last exams for 3rd year and laptop has been on the fritz, had to be sent back to the repair centre and lost my notes for the story I have almost finished the final draft, just need to type and post to the site. Anyway without further ado….**

**Crookshanksthe1st**

Meanwhile back in Surrey.

Harry lay on his bed and stared at the old picture of his grandparents and his newfound aunt, and then looked at the two wands that lies on his bedside table, next to the picture of his mother and father.

At that moment Hedwig flew through the open window and perched herself on the top of her cage when Harry jumped up in surprise to see there was a letter attached to her leg, he went to his drawer and pulled out some owl treats and fed them to her as he ripped open the reply from Remus.

_Dear H,_

_I am unsure as to what you mean by new found information, however if you believe this to be true, I will call round as soon as you get this._

Love R

He looked at his watch and then made his way downstairs with the box and wands to wait for Lupin.

At 5.30pm, Remus stepped out the fireplace in a puff of great green smoke and smiled at Harry.

Harry immediately went to the kitchen and started to make a pot of tea.

"How are you Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I'm okay, you?"

Remus looked at the box and the wands that stuck out the box. "I guess Dumbledore found them in the rubble and sent them here for you"

Harry put a cup in front of Remus.

"When I touched them I received a vision of Mum and Dad, I knew the wands had to have belonged to them"

Remus began to sip his tea slowly as he met Harry's tired gaze. "You said you had some information about your family you found, what is it?"

Harry immediately pulled the box across to him and put his hand inside and removed the letter from his parents, the birth certificate and the picture of his grandparents with Rose then displayed them in front of Remus.

He read the letter and then smiled at Harry, « They loved you more than anything Harry, never forget that »he said then looked down at the wands again then the picture of Rose. As he examined the letter again he smiled at Harry.

"Well from the looks of this Harry, your grandparents had another daughter, hasn't your Aunt Petunia ever mentioned her?"

Harry shook his head "Never, she never even spoke of Mum once in front of me, other than the time Hagrid came to take me to Hogwarts, but why would she hide this? If she knew she had a sister, then why didn't she tell Dumbledore that, I could have went to stay with her and her husband…Wait a minute! Mum wrote about a cousin in my letter… Peter is his name"

Remus looked again at the letter "It could be possible that they are still alive, however I would need to show this to Dumbledore, if Rose is indeed your Mother's sister, and she is a witch, it's possible that your cousin is a wizard too, I'm sure there is a way that Dumbledore could track down her adoption records."

For the first time all in a long time since Sirius' death, Remus watched as Harry smiled as he looked at the photos again "All we can do is hope that she wants to be found" he said longingly and put the rest of the things back inside the box.

A few hours later, Remus had portkeyed to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore about the letter Harry had found.

"And you say Harry had a vision?" said Dumbledore while he inspected the letter.

Remus nodded « He said that when he placed his hand over the wands a picture of Lily and James flashed in his mind, did you send these items to the Dursleys'?" he asked.

"Yes, it was the only things that weren't destroyed in the house, there must have been some sort of charm put on it, you know Lily and her charms" said Dumbledore smiling sadly.

Remus smiled too then got back to the matter at hand. "So this means that Lily had a sister, who she knew about, she would have told us, I mean it says in the letter James helped in her search after they graduated from Hogwarts so that means they knew each other for at least six or seven years, I wonder why she never told us" he said pondering over the situation.

"Perhaps, Lily and James did not want us to know due to everything happening with Voldemort and not to endanger their lives." he said placing the letter and certificate in the envelope again and putting it into his pocket.

"Leave it with me, Remus I have contacts and will get to the bottom of this mystery, I am somewhat curious about this Rose Evans myself, the news about Harry, Lily and James did spread over the wizarding community in New York City I will speak to the Ministry over there and see what we can come up with, in the meantime please assure Harry, I will get back to him in due course"

Remus thanked Dumbledore and made his way from the office.

At least two weeks passed and Dumbledore had kept to his word and searched for the mysterious Rose Evans, however he found that she had indeed stayed in New York and that she had married a Muggle by the name of Daniel Parker, and they went on to have a son name Peter.

"Ah, Albus, I trust your journey was successful?" said Minister Podmore

Dumbledore nodded "Yes Irwin, indeed it was, my trip is purely for information about a certain witch, that lives here in the city, I have found out that she was actually born in England and adopted by a muggle couple and she attended Critchley School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What is her name?" said Irwin as he conjured a pot of tea and biscuits from thin air.

"Her name is Rose Evans, I believe it changed to Rose Smith after she was adopted, then she married Daniel Parker, we believe her to be the older sister of Lily Potter." said Dumbledore as he sipped his tea.

Minister Podmore almost dropped his cup at the mention of Lily's name. "So she is the Potter boy's Aunt?"

Dumbledore nodded again. At that moment Irwin summoned a scroll from thin air and laid it flat down on his desk. It was the Smith family tree, they had been wizards and it would show up if Rose had indeed been their daughter.

The tree lines branched down to Rose's name then branched off to signify her marriage to Daniel Parker who was Muggle. Minister Podmore waved his wand over both the names to show if they were still alive, but no glow came from the parchment except over one name. **Peter**.

"I am sorry Albus, but it seems that Rose and her husband are no longer alive, it shows here that they died in 1987, there was a fire at their home, their son Peter was the only survivor who was found alive at the scene, they must have got him out of the house first" he said sadly handing the parchment to Dumbledore.

The two old friends talked for a few more hours and as they delved further into Peter's past, the less they could find about the boy. They weren't sure if he was a wizard or even a squib for that matter. What was most confusing as to why he never received any letter for the wizarding school in the City, and who had taken him after the death of Rose and Daniel.

As they sifted through all of the library records, they found the date of the fire and their deaths. Dumbledore was shocked to see that it was at least one day after the deaths of Lily and James. Could someone on Voldemort's side have found out about Rose and set fire to the house? There was no evidence and if anything such as this had happened to them.

Finally Dumbledore found the records he needed after contacting the Muggle Social Services in the city of Peter, he learned that Daniel Parker's older brother took him in Benjamin and his wife May Parker at the age of four. Dumbledore pleased with the information he had gained decided to take note of the address and to pay the Parkers a visit.

May Parker busied herself in the garden when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring from inside the house. She sighed frustratingly as she got up and made her way back into the house. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Dumbledore smiling at her. "Mrs Parker, I presume?" said Dumbledore smiling at the older woman.

"Yes, can I help you Sir?" she said as she looked at the strange older man with the strange hat upon his head.

"Yes, I believe you can, in more ways than one, Mrs Parker, this is a personal matter, regarding one of your family members, may we discuss this inside? I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I have a few questions about how your nephew Peter came to be with you and your husband."

At the mention of Peter's name, she stepped aside and ushered Dumbledore into the house. Dumbledore looked around the small home; he smiled as May motioned for him to sit down as she went into the kitchen to make some tea. A few minutes later she emerged from the kitchen.

"Professor, tell me is everything alright with Peter at University?" she asked worriedly

Dumbledore lifted his teacup to his lips, sipped the tea and then shook his head.

"No, Mrs Parker, I am not from the University, I know that this may sound preposterous to you but I am Headmaster of a school in England a…Wizarding School" he said withdrawing his wand and waving it over his teacup which transfigured into a bird before May Parker's eyes. She almost dropped her teacup in surprise as she let out a shriek; Dumbledore wove his wand over it again and retransfigured it. "I do not intend to alarm you Mrs Parker, our world is very secret and I believe your sister in law was part of our community"

As Dumbledore spoke about what he had learned of Rose. May managed to verify that she had been adopted and learned she had a sister, however she had never spoken of finding her biological family to them.

"Mrs Parker, you're sister in law was a witch, something which even astounded myself as she has another sister who is very normal, however her younger sister was also a witch by the name of Lily Evans, she married and eventually became Lily Potter and she and James went on to have a son, his name is Harry." He said smiling.

"Well this is very surprising Mr Dumbledore, if Harry is Rose's nephew, then that would mean he and Peter were cousins" she said surprisingly.

Dumbledore nodded." How did Lily and James die?" she asked sadly.

Dumbledore started to explain about that fateful Halloween night. He then asked May about what she knew of Rose and Daniel's deaths. After she explained, about the fire etc it only made Dumbledore more suspicious of the circumstances surrounding their deaths.

"You see Mrs Parker I am here today not only to find out more about your nephew Peter but to also offer you a proposition, as I told you about Sirius, Harry's Godfather's sudden death a few weeks ago, he has been very closed off from everyone, including myself, he is living with his Aunt and Uncle in England, Voldemort's followers are increasing by the day, however I find Petunia's lack of interest in her nephew's welfare to be very disturbing, until now she was his only remaining family, you see Harry must live in a place where his mother's blood dwells, Lily and James sacrificed their lives for him that night, he is the only one who can stop Voldemort and it is my duty to keep him safe. The night Lily and James were killed I placed an ancient spell upon Petunia's home so that Harry need only return there once every summer after each school term to protect him. While he is there, he can be protected from Voldemort. Lily and James sacrificed themselves for Harry, Mrs Parker and I wish to remove him from the Dursleys'care and move him into your care, while we still can."

May Parker sat and listened to Dumbledore's heart felt plea about Harry.

"Professor, do you have a picture of Harry?" she asked after a few minutes.

Dumbledore waved his wand in the air and in his hand a small photograph appeared in his hand and he smiled as he passed it to May. He turned to look at her mantelpiece and saw the pictures of Peter as a young child, to the age of nineteen, and it was like looking at how Harry would look like in a few years time.

"My! What a handsome young man, it's strange he and Peter look oddly alike. How old is he?" she asked

"He will be sixteen in two weeks time, in our world by the age of seventeen a wizard is considered to be an adult, so if you wish for Harry to come and live with you and Peter, it would only be for a few months, until he has to return to Hogwarts"

"Professor, I have more than enough room for Harry to come and live with us, after the death of my husband Ben, I have been on my own, and since Peter moved further into the city to be nearer to University" said May

Dumbledore put down his tea cup "I would have to suggest that Peter would need to move back into the house in order for the blood charm to work, as long as they remain together under the same roof, I see no reason why that the blood bond will be as stronger here than it is at the Dursleys'."

Now with May's approval and now to tell Peter of his new found relative.

How will Harry and Peter react?


	7. Peter's Journey to the Past

That night Peter lay on his bed reading a physics book, under the glare of his bedside lamp, he squinted his eyes slightly as the words began to become a blur, he began to yawn as he looked at the alarm clock and saw it was almost ten pm.

After trying to call MJ, he got her answering machine and eventually gave up. As he got up and went to the window to close it he looked up into the night sky. All of a sudden he heard a slight vibration from the bedside table and realised it was his cell phone that Harry had bought him for Christmas the year before, to keep in contact with Aunt May. He picked it up and read the display and saw it was May trying to call him. He pressed the button and smiled as he heard her voice full of excitement.

"Peter, I have wonderful news!" she exclaimed.

Peter began to laugh, "Is everything okay Aunt May? You never usually call this late, so it must be exciting news" he said.

"I know it's late dear, but I have someone here for you to meet"

"Who?" he said wonderingly

"How soon will it take you to be here dear?" she said

"Not long, I'll take my scooter, see you then" he said disconnecting the call and then grabbed his jacket, helmet and keys, opened the window and web slung himself down to the bottom of his building to his scooter.

Half an hour later, Peter pulled up into the driveway and saw the living room light still on. He took out his key and opened the door, making his way inside. As he took off his coat and hung it on the coat hook he peered round the wall to see Dumbledore sitting on the couch and his Aunt May sitting across from him. "Hey, I'm here!" said Peter as May stood up and walked towards him.

Dumbledore stood up as he watched May and Peter walk into the living room. May lead Peter in by the hand. "Peter, I would like you to meet someone, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, he is Headmaster of a school in England".

"It's nice to meet you sir, however, please excuse me for asking, Aunt May is the Professor who you wanted me to meet?"

"I think you will need to sit dear, for what he is about to share with you," she said as Dumbledore muttered a spell and a cushioned chair appeared in front of Peter's very eyes.

Peter jumped back pulling Aunt May with him as she began to laugh. His face displaying shock and bewilderment as he shouted "Who are you…What are you?" he shouted still looking at the chair and then at Dumbledore who smiled as Peter lowered his hold over his Aunt as she patted his hand.

"It's alright Peter, now sit down in the chair, I promise it won't bite, I must say, I was as shocked as you to begin with, but Mr Dumbledore is about to explain" said May.

Dumbledore began to wave his wand and as Peter lowered himself into the chair he watched as the teapot gravitated itself over the three waiting cups and began to pour.

"How…. How are you doing that?" said Peter managing to find his voice as he stared at Dumbledore.

"Can you not remember a time when you experienced something like this before?" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling in the evening light.

As Peter looked at him, he saw that May was watching him intently. "Peter do you remember when you were very young, just before your parents died, did your Mother ever do things like this?" she said as she watched the teapot float back to it's place on the table.

Peter looked at his Aunt and then Dumbledore, and then his mind began to trail back to the early years of his childhood. However there was nothing he could remember as strange as what was going on in front of him and he shook his head. "What does this have to do with my Mother?" said Peter as he stared at Dumbledore.

"Mr Parker, you're Mother was a witch, and if I am correct that would probably make you a wizard" he said smiling.

"My mother was a…witch? What about my father?" said Peter still not being able to take in the news.

"As far as I know Peter, you're mother was the only magical user in your family, you see, your grandparents the Smiths, who died before you were born, were non-magic. Your mother was adopted at three days old; it was only when after her adoptive parents passed away, I believe she wanted to trace her biological family. However her blood sister by the name of Lily Evans managed to trace her and after some time Rose was reunited with her family. Lily was married not long after finding Rose to a man named James Potter, your Uncle. They went on to have a son named Harry, Your cousin, three years after you were born. Sadly a year later, your biological grandparents were killed and then Lily and James by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who was an ex- pupil at my school until he turned evil. You see there was a prophecy made about a child who would be born to a couple who had defied to join Voldemort three times, this child would be born at the end of July and he alone would possess the power to defeat Voldemort. Lily and James died that Halloween night, however Harry was the only one to survive the killing curse, he escaped unscathed except for a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. The next night here in New York, your parents were killed in a fire with only you managing to escape which I find very strange indeed. It is possible that you, yourself have inherited your mother's magical abilities and that you are a wizard" said Dumbledore waiting for Peter to respond.

"I…I don't know what to say Professor, learning all of this so suddenly, what happened to Harry if we have no living relatives left? Since it has only surfaced recently of my mother's existence" he said standing up and looking at the picture of his parents on the mantle piece.

"Your mother and Lily had another sister, her name is Petunia, I placed Harry in her care, the night James and Lily died, in order for Harry to be protected from Voldemort's followers - the Death Eaters. I placed an ancient blood spell upon Petunia's home. She grudgingly took him into her home, and by doing so this has protected him for the past fifteen years, until recently, my concern for Harry has increased. It will only be a matter of time until Voldemort breaks through the wards I have set up around the house as they begin to weaken as Voldemort becomes stronger, and with the recent death of Harry's godfather Sirius Black, he is not entirely stable at the moment and I wish to move him into the sole care of his last and only blood relative. You." He said motioning his hand to Peter.

"Me? How can I look after Harry when I always have school or work and…" he said in amazement.

Dumbledore watched Peter as he trailed off and suddenly Peter felt as if he was being examined under the Headmaster's stare but he didn't know what it was, he could just sense it. There was more to Dumbledore than meets the eye he thought

"That won't matter Peter, you would not need to change your life too much if Harry came to live with you and your Aunt May. She has kindly suggested that for the blood bond to work that you move back in here along with your cousin. Harry would return to Hogwarts after the summer, which would mean after his year at school he will be of age to live in the house his Godfather Sirius left him in his will. All I need to know is that Harry will be cared and loved for, I'm afraid he hasn't had much of that the past fifteen years in the Dursleys' care and part of that was my fault, believing that Petunia could put aside her differences that she had with Lily to care for her son" he said sadly.

Peter stood up and looked into his Aunt's face as she walked towards him and handed him the picture of Harry. He looked at it and suddenly; he was reminded of the green-eyed baby boy in his picture on his bedside table.

"This is Harry, your cousin," said May smiling as Peter gazed at the picture. Old memories that lay dormant unlocked themselves after sixteen years.

"I…I… remember" murmured Peter.

May watched her nephew as he turned away and looked at the picture harder.

"Peter?" she said nervously as she looked to Dumbledore worriedly.

"Let him try to remember" he says softly.

Memories swam around Peter's mind. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the faces that had appeared in his mind, ever since he was a little boy "I remember my parents, and Uncle James and Aunt Lily…. They used to visit me when I was very little…. I remember Mom and Aunt Lily laughing…. They are watching Harry and I playing on the blanket…. Harry rolls over on his stomach and laughs, as I play peek-a-boo with him. Dad then lifts the both of us into his arms and Uncle James changes into…a stag…. Prongs!

Nooooo! Mom! Dad! I'm hiding under my bed and I see a green light cascading under my door and my parent's screams. I hear voices, the words…. Lacarnum…. Infla…Inflamare, and flames, its so hot, I'm scared and I don't know how to get out of the house. Aunt Lily is standing in front Harry's crib, she's scared, Harry is crying, the door blasts off its hinges. "No! Not Harry take me instead, just don't hurt my son" Aunt Lily shouts.

The hooded figure is shouting "Avada Ke…Kedavra" I can see the green light and Aunt Lily screams and falls to the ground.

Harry is looking up into the figure's red eyes and he doesn't feel afraid. The curse is cast at him but it only surrounds him as it rebounds from him and back to its caster. The house begins to shake and collapse…." He said opening his eyes and turning to look at a shocked Aunt May.

Peter feels faint and collapses into the chair Dumbledore conjured. "Professor, what just happened to me?". He said shakily as Aunt May begins to fuss over him.

"I believe, Peter that you were reliving memories that had long been forgotten, not only your own childhood, but you shared Harry's exact memories from the night Lily and James died. I have never come across were two blood relatives have experienced each other's memories, it is very rare indeed. I would like for you to try and remember your own parent's death so that I could examine it more closely, to find out if they were indeed murdered"

"Murdered?" said May gasping.

"The robed figure in my memory…. or Harry's memory…. that was Voldemort wasn't it" said Peter looking up into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes Peter it was, and if my suspicions are correct, he found out about you're mother's existence and ordered to have her killed, leaving no other magical relative left to care for Harry in either of Lily and James families."

"Professor Dumbledore, I grant you permission to the memory of my parents' deaths, I want you to find who killed them," said Peter with no emotion in his voice.

Dumbledore walked forward and placed his wand tip on Peter's head and a silvery strip rose from it as he took a small vial from his pocket and put it in inside and placed the cork on it. "I will do what I can to find out what happened that night, you have my word Peter"

As he put the vial into his pocket, Peter stood up as he looked at the Professor. "Thank you Professor, How soon can Harry be here? He is family and we Parkers never turn away one of their own. Right Aunt May?"

May began to laugh quietly. "No dear we don't, Harry can stay with us as long as he wants to"

Dumbledore smiled at the Aunt and Nephew, somehow he knew Harry would be happy here, looking at the small family he smiled and said "Splendid, Harry will be here by tomorrow afternoon, I will drop by later to cast the blood spell, Peter will you be here by then?"

Peter nodded and put his arm around Aunt May. "I'll be here Professor, you can count on me" and suddenly for a second as Dumbledore looked at the young man, he was reminded of a younger James Potter and said. "You're parents would have been very proud of you" and with that he gave a nod to the small family and disappeared before their very eyes, rendering a startled Peter and Aunt May speechless.

Up next week, Harry comes to live with the Parkers, as he and Peter learn more about they're past and dabble in a little magic…. Also a few other familiar characters along the way will make their appearances.

Enjoy!


	8. A New Home

**Up this week, Harry comes to live with the Parkers, as he and Peter begin to get used to each other. Also a few other familiar characters along the way will make their appearances.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Crookshanksthe1st_**

The next morning Hedwig hooting excitedly awakened Harry.

"What's wrong girl?" he murmured tiredly as he looked at the time on his alarm clock, which read 10 am.

"Well better get up shouldn't I?" he said as he opened his window and Hedwig flew out of her open cage door and out of the open window.

Harry stretched and tousled his unkempt hair, grabbed his glasses and put on his slippers and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The house was quiet and as Harry began to make himself some tea and toast for breakfast, his mind began to cast back to Sirius and the letter and items he had found almost two weeks previously.

He had just finished off his breakfast and had just leaned down to put his mug into the dishwasher when he heard a familiar "pop" behind him. He stood up and spun round quickly and pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at the intruder. He looked up and was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the Dursleys' living room.

"Sir?" said Harry lowering his wand.

"Ah Harry! How are you?" he said taking in Harry's form.

"All things considered sir, things are fine, I guess Professor Lupin told you the Dursleys' are on holiday and you came to check up on me yourself?" said Harry with a hint of sarcasm. He felt ashamed from what had transpired two weeks ago in Dumbledore's office.

"Yes I did, however it was also due to the information which you passed onto Remus, I did some investigating" he said as Harry began to walk towards the Professor and offered him a seat which Dumbledore took.

"Really? Can I ask what you found Professor, did you meet my…my Aunt? Did she know what happened to my Mother and Father?" he said all too quickly.

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down. As the Professor explained of all he had found out about Peter's parents and that Harry still had one living relative.

"So, what you are saying is that Peter and his Aunt are willing to take me in for the next year? This would mean that I would leave here!" he said beginning to smile.

Dumbledore nodded. "Peter is very keen to meet you again, he remembers you from when you were a baby."

"He does…where do they live?" said Harry raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"In New York city, however this won't be a problem, they know that you will be there by this afternoon, once we have all your things collected and tonight I will stop by and perform the blood charm."

"I'm going today!" said Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled at the young boy he had grown to admire over the years.

"Yes Harry, Today"

Harry smiled and then took Dumbledore's hand and shook it.

"Thank you Professor, thank you…. You don't know how much this means to me"

Dumbledore stood up as he and Harry began to make his way to his bedroom. Once inside Harry grabbed a few clothes and his trainers from his rickety wardrobe and made his way to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I won't be long Sir, Hedwig should be back shortly and I will come back and get all my things together," he said as he made his way out of the door.

As the Headmaster stared around at the small room, he saw spell books and an ink well lying on the small worn desk in the corner. He walked to the bedside table as he looked down at the small photo frames and picked them up one by one, watching the smiling and moving pictures of Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys then looked at the one that took pride of place in front of them. He picked it up and looked sadly at the enchanted photograph of Lily and James Potter. He watched as James spun Lily round as she laughed when he pulled her to him and smiled into her face lovingly beside the fountain in Hogwarts grounds.

"I only wish that you can both forgive me for sending Harry to live with Petunia, it's hard not to love your son, he is the most loving child I have ever known…" Dumbledore whispered and put the photo frame back down. He then flicked his wand and every possession of Harry's appeared in a huge folding out trunk that became deeper as each item fitted in.

After few minutes Harry emerged from the bathroom drying off his hair with a towel and put his glasses on and looked around at the empty room. Harry laughed, "Professor, I could have helped you know," he said as he put the towel on the bed.

"Nonsense Harry, I am more than happy to help, now do you have your wand?"

Harry nodded as he took it out of his pocket and then put it back in.

"Now, Harry are you ready to go?" said Dumbledore as he watched Harry look around the room one last time. He watched as a smile grew upon the young boy's face and he knew the answer.

Just at that moment as Harry was about to close the window, he remembered Hedwig was still out hunting, he called out to her and within a few seconds the snowy owl heard her master's call and flew through the forest back to his room. She landed on his arm when she flew through the window; he fed her an owl treat and then placed her back in her cage and locked the door.

Dumbledore then looked around the room and Harry knew he was looking for a portkey. Harry put his hand into his pocket and then handed over the Dursleys' house key to Dumbledore. "You can use that Sir, it's not as if I'll be needing it anymore." He said as Dumbledore then put a letter addressed to the Dursley's on Harry's bedside table.

Dumbledore muttered an incantation and Harry's trunk and Hedwig disappeared into thin air. Harry then touched the key that the Headmaster had charmed and as he looked around at the home he had lived in for the past fifteen years of life as he felt the familiar pull around his navel and a burst of colours appear before his eyes and the nauseating feeling in his stomach. Five minutes later Harry opened his eyes and found himself standing on a driveway, he looked around him it was early evening, the sun had just started to go down. As he looked next to him, he saw a letter attached to Hedwig's cage addressed _Harry_.

He opened it and read:

_**Harry, **_

_**I have had an urgent call back to England from the Order, your Aunt and cousin know that you will be arriving today, I will be along tonight to place the blood charm on the house so that you and your family will be safe.**_

**_A.Dumbledore_**

Harry looked up the small driveway to the small house and grabbed Hedwig's cage and trunk and took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. For a moment he just stood there looking at the doorbell and knew that his life would change as soon as he placed his finger on it, he looked at Dumbledore's letter again and looked at the words _"your family"_ and suddenly his fears and nervousness began to slowly ebb away. This was **his **family and no one, not even Voldemort would take that away from him now.

With a look of utter determination on his face he pressed the doorbell and waited anxiously for it to open.

Inside the house, May Parker stopped her knitting and looked up at the clock and realised that it would be Harry and the Professor. She walked to the door and opened it startling Harry who had turned around in surprise while he was trying to look in the window. Hedwig hooted, as May turned to look at the young boy on her doorstep.

"Hello, Harry" she said smiling at him warmly.

Harry immediately felt at ease as he smiled back at her "Hello, Mrs Parker"

They both looked at each other as if seeming of what to make of each other until May motioned for him to come inside. "Come in dear, we can't have you standing out here all night now can we? Let's get you're things inside and get you something to eat" she said moving forward and picking up Hedwig's cage and looking at the snowy owl as she backed up into the hallway as Harry pulled his trunk inside. "My! What a beautiful owl what is it's name?"

"Oh, her name is Hedwig, she was a birthday present from the Grounds keeper Hagrid at my school for my eleventh birthday, I hope you don't mind me having her here, if you do…I can send her back to England…. to the school or one of my friends can take her" he said forgetting about Hedwig.

"Nonsense Harry, she is your pet and has been with you for many years from the looks of it, this is her home as much as it is yours now" as they placed the cage in the living room.

Harry looked around at the small but quaint living room. May gestured him towards the kitchen for dinner where she had made a selection of dishes. Harry sat down and smiled. "Can I help you Mrs Parker?"

"Harry, you sit yourself down and let me tend to you, I am fine honestly" she said chuckling as she put the kettle on for tea for her and Harry.

As the hours passed Harry went on to tell May about his life at Hogwarts, she listened with rapt interest at the trials this young boy had been through in his short life. She had just taken the roast out of the oven and Harry was helping to prepare the potatoes when they heard the door open.

"Hey Aunt May we'll need to move that stuff out the back bedroom before Harry arrives!" he shouted from the hallway carrying two boxes.

"I already did it dear, and as for Harry, he's already here," she said smiling from the kitchen as Peter made his way into the living room and put the two boxes down on the floor. Harry walked out from the kitchen as Peter hugged his Aunt "Sorry I wasn't here sooner" he replied sheepishly and then looked up to see Harry standing nervously at the kitchen doorway.

"You must be Harry," said Peter moving towards Harry and holding out his hand. Harry took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you" he said smiling. At that moment May began to usher the two boys into the kitchen to sit down at the table for dinner.

"So…Harry how is school?" said Peter as he poured them all a glass of water. "Um…things are okay I guess, I'm still waiting on my exam scores coming through from last month"

"I'm sure you will do very well Harry, it seems you and Peter are from a very gifted family" said May as she put the roast and potatoes on the table. Peter got up and began to carve the meat and put onto each of their plates.

"Harry wait until you taste, Aunt May's cream corn, its amazing!" said Peter as May laughed and blushed slightly.

"Aww…Come on Aunt May, it is true," he said teasing her as she reached over and touched his cheek." You my boy…. are too sweet for your own good."

Harry grinned at her remark as he watched the exchange between Aunt and Nephew and he wondered if May would soon look at him in that way that he had always wished for when he was younger with his Aunt Petunia.

"I never eat like this back in England, except when I stay with the Weasleys'" he said as he sipped his water.

"Are they friends of yours?" said Peter as he swallowed

"Yeah, my best friend Ron's family, my friend Hermione and I have kind of been welcomed into the fold" he said smiling.

As the three of them ate and talked and had cleared up everything. May asked Peter to show Harry to his new room. Harry went to lift his trunk but Peter grabbed it with ease and made his way up the stairs. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and followed Peter down the hallway towards his new room.

Peter opened the door and stared around at the room. "It's probably not as big as what you were used to back home…." He said depositing Harry's trunk carefully at the foot of his bed but Harry cut him off.

"No, it's great….I've never had a room like this it's double the size of my old rooms" he said as he looked around and then towards the window. He put down Hedwig's cage and opened the window and then went back to the cage and reached his arm in as Hedwig hopped onto it and hooted. Harry lifted up his arm as Hedwig opened her wings and flew out of the window into the night.

"I usually let her out to hunt at night," he said as Peter had watched the owl fly freely out of the window.

"Anyway, Harry you're probably really tired, if you're looking for the bathroom it's just down the hall and if you need anything my room is next to the closet and Aunt May's is next to the bathroom." He said walking towards the doorway and putting his hands in his pockets and looking around the room again. "Goodnight Harry" he said as Harry turned and said goodnight too. Harry reached inside his new trunk and pulled out his Hogwarts trunk and then began unpacking all of his things mostly his photographs and displaying them on his bedside table and lay down on his new bed. He looked to the picture of James and Lily and then Sirius. "Goodnight…. and thank you" he whispered into the night as he felt exhaustion overtake him and fall into a deep undisturbed slumber.

An hour later May had just finished washing up and was on her way to her bedroom as she walked past Peter's room she watched him sleep his hand gripping onto a physics book she sighed and remembered he looked exactly like the little scared four year old boy sleeping in the hospital bed all those years ago. She closed the door over and then made her way to check on Harry. She watched as he lay on his side, a peaceful look upon his face as he slept, his glasses still on and shoes. May walked in quietly and lightly brushed his hair away from his eyes, showing his scar, she looked at it for a second then reached for his blanket and draped it over him.

She then removed his glasses and laid them on his bedside table as he hand brushed his photo frames she looked at the smiling, waving figures in the pictures as she stared at the picture of James and Lily and whispered. "I will look after him….you have my word" she said into the night as she watched a snowy owl swooped into the nearby trees and made her way down the hall to her bedroom.

Somehow May Elizabeth Parker knew, life with her two nephews would someday change and she hoped that their small family would be able to cope with that change.


	9. Sharing Pasts and Secrets

Albus Dumbldore stood outside on the driveway of the Parker household and watched as the last light in the house dimmed and gave way to the darkness. He had just performed the blood charm, and had felt its strong protection bond already surround the house. When he had performed the charm, fifteen years before and Petunia had taken Harry into her home, he had felt no strong bond between Aunt and Nephew. Harry had not been able to win Petunia's love of a caring aunt but he knew somehow that this small family were very different, they accepted Harry without question, regardless of his magical background, and they were willing to sacrifice their safety to ensure Harry's well-being.

Dumbledore looked up at Harry's bedroom window and smiled. The Boy-Who-Lived had finally found a home, and with the knowledge that Harry would be safe and loved he disappeared into the night. His new goal was to find out about this new strong connection the blood bond had, and how Peter Parker's parents were murdered.

Many days passed and Harry had settled himself into his new life quite easily. Peter was also on summer break from University for a few weeks, so he thought this would be the best time to introduce Harry to the city. Over the past two years Peter's abilities had grown exceptionally, his spider sense was so attuned he could now sense something happening miles away in the city, he could web-sling from any building and had created new techniques of trapping his "prey". Peter was glad for the break; he had a lot to catch up on but knew that as long as he was still taking photographs for the Daily Bugle, Spiderman would always be seen as some sort of menace to the city.

As he and Harry sat having breakfast that morning, his thoughts turned to Mary Jane, he had seen less and less of her since that fateful day in the cemetery at Uncle Ben's graveside when she had told him that she loved him. Since that day whenever they had run into each other their relationship had been strained, and Peter thought it best not to involve himself as a close friend in her life, as it would only put her in danger. His thoughts were interrupted by a whooshing noise from the living room and a letter floating into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry, Aunt May I forgot to mention that the Professor hooked your fireplace up to the Floo Network but he has put a detection spell on it, so it will only let Order members through and close friends" said Harry as he picked the floating letter from the air and opened it.

_**Hey Harry,**_

_**Congratulations mate! You've finally escaped the muggles! How did you do it, did** **you escape during the night? Only joking, Dumbledore told us about what you found in the attic and that you found out about your cousin and aunt, what are they like? Are they treating you well? If not we will send Fred and George round and you can come and live at the Burrow forever how does that sound: )**_

**_Anyway just thought I would send you a letter to check you were okay, we will more than likely be staying at the Burrow until everything is sorted with well …you know where. Haven't seen much of Hermione, she's still a bit ill from the effects of that curse but is doing fine. Oh yeah, and Ginny and the others all say Hi!. We are hoping to maybe go into Diagon Alley before the term starts, and Mum and Dad said they would be escorting us, they are going to check with your Aunt and cousin though first to see if you can come. Hope this letter reaches you by Floo not to sure if_** **_you've been connected yet to it, and you know you're more than welcome to our house anytime. Oh no I hear Mum shouting "Ronald" again, wonder what I've done this time._**

_**Talk to you soon mate!**_

_**Ron**_

Harry smiled at Ron's letter as Peter looked over at him. "From one of your friends?" he said pointing at the letter. Harry nodded as he drained his glass fresh orange juice.

"So Harry what do you say we go into the city for a while today, get us out of the house a bit?" said Peter as he took his dishes to the sink. Harry stuffed the letter into his pocket and moved towards the sink. "Yeah, I mean we have been cooped up a bit too long in the house, and as I've never been to New York before I guess it would be a good idea." Said Harry as May watched her two nephews conversing in the kitchen.

"Good! It's settled then, Uhh Aunt May would we be able to borrow the car? It's just that the tail light on my bike's been damaged for a while and I could probably get pulled over again" he said with embarrassment.

May chuckled and took the car keys from her purse and handed them to Peter. Harry emerged from the kitchen and Peter threw his jacket at him. « Come on, we're going into the city » Harry made sure his wand was in his pocket and smiled at May who stood up and looked at her two nephews. « Now, I want you both to be on your best behaviours » Peter rolled his eyes and Harry laughed « Yes Aunt May » said Peter cheekily as he kissed her on the cheek. Harry smiled at his aunt nervously and then walked past her and then turned and waved at her through the window as they got into the car.

As Peter drove into the city, Harry looked around at the huge skyscrapers. « Woah, I can't believe you live here » he said. Peter shrugged his shoulders. « Yeah, its great and you should see some of the views from some of the buildings » Harry looked at him as Peter looked ahead of him longingly and then snapped out of it. « Oh Harry, would you mind if we stopped off at the Daily Bugle, I need to drop off some more pictures for my boss » he said nodding towards the glove compartment. « Yeah, it's fine with me, could I see your photographs ? »

« Yeah, sure go ahead » he said as he turned the car left down the highway towards the Bugle.

Harry pulled out the manilla folder onto his lap and opened it. He looked at the picture of the strange red and blue costumed figure scaling his way up a wall, then of him spinning a web round a bank robber. « Who is this ? » said Harry amazed at the clearness of the shots. « Uh….a friend, he's a sort of protector for the city »

Harry nodded and put the photos back inside the folder again as they pulled up outside the parking meter « Do you want to come up ? or you can wait in the car, I will only be a few minutes » he said as he and Peter got out of the car. « I'll come up if thats okay » closing the car door and making their way into the building. As they got in the lift Harry looked at Peter. « You seem nervous » said Harry.

« Yeah, just a little, my boss has a bit of a temper » said Peter as the elevator bell chimed for their stop. As they made their way into the busy office Harry looked around him as they walked up to a Secretary's desk. The woman looked up and smiled. « Hey Pete, you here to see Mr Jameson ? »

« Yeah, Betty is he free ? I just came to drop off these photos for him, for tomorrow's edition. »

« Sure, I'll let him know that you're here, hey who's the kid ? » she said as she got up to put a file away looking at Harry.

« Oh, this is Harry, my cousin, he's come to live with me and my Aunt May. »

« You moved out of the city ? » she asked raising an eyebrow.

« Yeah, couldn't find another job, so I moved back home » he said.

Betty walked into the office of J Jameson. « Parker ! get in here ! » he shouted. Harry walked in behind Peter as he handed over the manilla folder to his boss.

« I'll give you two-fifty » he said while smoking his cigar

« Three fifty » said Peter.

« Done, Betty go and write a cheque for Parker. Hey, who's the kid ? » as he glanced at Harry suspiciously.

Peter went to answer, but was then cut off by Jameson as he turned to Harry. « Ever delivered newspapers……eh……..what's your name kid ? »

Harry looked at the man. « It's Harry, Harry Potter and No, I've never delivered a paper before but I'm a fast learner » he said eagerly.

« Hmmmm, I like your attitude Kid, Alright I'll give you a trial run this week, and if you pass, then you can keep the job »

« Thank you Mr Jameson » but he too was cut off when Jameson called on Betty to give Harry a newspaper delivery bag.

A few minutes later as they got outside the building, Peter laughed. « Well, you got yourself a job for at least a few weeks until you go back to school. »

Harry laughed too as they got in the car and drove off to do some sightseeing.

As the day wore on, the boys realised it was time to get back, they stopped off at the supermarket and made their way back home. During the time when they were gone Mary Jane had stopped by to visit her mother, and decided to drop in on Aunt May.

Peter pulled the car into the driveway as he and Harry got out of the car with the groceries, Harry opened the door and made his way into the living room and then the kitchen saying « Hi, Aunt May ! » as he looked over the bag of groceries he spyed Mary Jane.

« Harry dear, I would like you to meet someone, this is Mary Jane Watson, she was our next door neighbour, she was in school with Peter. »

« Hi, my name's Harry, nice to meet you » said Harry putting down the groceries on the countertop and reached to shake MJ's hand.

« A pleasure to meet you, your Aunt May's been telling me all about you, so how are you enjoying living in America, it must be a lot different than living in England » she said as she shook his hand.

Harry was about to answer her when he heard the door shut and saw Peter standing at the living room door, his eyes dropped to the floor and his smile vanished as his and MJ's gaze met.

« Hey Pete » she said nodding to him solemly. Harry and Aunt May could sense the tension between the two and Aunt May stood up and moved towards Harry. « Harry, why don't we go into the kitchen and put away these groceries » Harry went forward and took the rest of the bags from Peter who thanked him and tried to pull his eyes away from Mary Jane.

Harry closed the door behind him so that the two of them could talk alone.

« How have you been ? » said Peter suddenly finding his voice as he moved to the chair opposite MJ.

« I'm good, I've been getting a lot of auditons but nothing permanent has come up yet » she said smiling.

Peter smiled back at her, his heart felt as if it was pounding in his ears, the more time he spent around her. The two fell into silence, as they looked around the living room, trying to think of anything to say to each other.

« Harry seems a nice kid, you never told me you had a cousin. »

« I only found out about him a few days ago, it was a little surprising but he seems to be settling in fine » he said.

MJ nodded her head and then stood up slinging her bag over her shoulder. « Well, I better go and catch my bus Bye Aunt May, nice meeting you Harry ! » she shouted as the door opened. Harry and Aunt May raised their hands in goodbye.

« Let me walk you to the bus stop, it's getting kind of dark out, and I want to explain about not calling you » said Peter as May and Harry went back to what they were doing.

As they opened the door, Peter could have sworn he saw Harry and Aunt May peeking from behind the door. Harry turned to May as he opened the kitchen door as he watched MJ and Peter walk past the house. « Something's not right between the two of them, I thought you said they were friends Aunt May ? » said Harry confusingly.

« So did I dear, so did I » she said sighing as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Peter and MJ finally reached the bus stop. « Well, this is my stop » she said looking up at the signpost and then back at Peter. Peter nodded and looked down at his feet, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. « I better get back to Aunt May and Harry, I'll uh….. see you around, I guess ? » he mumbled as he tried not to meet her stare. He was about to turn round when he felt her hand reach out and grab his arm, his hand falling from his pocket « Wait » she said barely above a whisper, a pleading look on her face, begging him not to go just yet. Her hand went into his as their fingers entwined automatically. The feeling of her hand in his sent a warmth spreading throughout Peter's heart, but then he remembered what he had told her that day at the cemetery.

« MJ, don't do this, not now, you know we can't » he said as he pulled his hand from hers.

MJ nodded as she let tears fall down her face. « I just wanted to….to »

« You and I can never be MJ, we both want different things in life, I will only ever see you as a friend » he said trying to swallow the emotions that surged inside him. MJ pulled her hand from his as the bus came into view and stopped on the sidewalk.

« I'm sorry » said Peter as he looked into her heartbroken face as she turned and walked onto the bus the doors closing behind her. She hadn't even said goodbye. Something inside of Peter knew he wasn't going to see her again for a very long time.

He watched as the bus pulled away with the only girl he had ever loved on board it and for the whole two years he had been Spiderman he cursed, his gift, his power.

Peter walked home and went straight to bed after dinner, not speaking much to Harry and Aunt May. He decided to do some patrolling in the city trying to take his mind off of MJ.

At least three weeks passed and Harry became much more confident in travelling around the city, he was always wary incase someone from the Wizarding world would recognise him, but so far so good nobody had, and he enjoyed delivering the newspapers for the Bugle, meeting up for lunch with Peter and learning more about the city. Peter knew that Harry's birthday was coming up and sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore asking in how they could purchase a Quidditch set for his sixteenth birthday after Harry had shown him his Firebolt and his book of Quidditch Through the Ages. The night before Harry's birthday, May and Peter agreed to have some friends over the next day.

It was 10.30pm and Harry was lying in bed reading a book when he suddenly heard a thud come from next door. He got up and took his wand from his bedside table and opened his door walking down the hallway and looking in on Aunt May to make sure she was alright, he closed the door when he saw her sleeping peacefully in bed. The noise seemed to be coming from Peter's room. Harry opened the bedroom door and saw nobody there except the bedroom window was wide open. Harry sighed and reached over to close it when he saw something fluttter on to the floor, he picked it up and realised it was a mask. Peter looked down at Harry from the ceiling and stayed very still, slowing his breathing so that he wouldn't be heard. As Harry flattened out the mask in his hand he was surprised to see it was Spiderman's. « Hello , is anybody here ? » he said as he looked around the room, then as his gaze began to move upwards, Peter started to crawl his way towards the door, so he wouldn't be seen but as his hand reached for the doorknob, Harry's quick instincts alerted him and as he spun around with his wand at the ready. He almost dropped it as Peter shot a strand of web at Peter's wand grabbing it. « Peter ?….you're…..you're….Spiderman ? » he said barely above a whisper.

« Shhhh…. Keep quiet Harry or you'll wake up Aunt May » he said walking towards Harry and handing him back his wand as he handed the mask back to Peter.

« I can't believe this » said Harry in awe looking at Peter as he slipped his jeans and pullover on over his costume.

« Well its true….there's not point in me lying to you like I do with everyone else, you're a smart kid, you would've found out about me sooner or later » said Peter sighing and sitting down on his bed, his head in his hands.

« Have you always been like this ? » said Harry sitting on the other side of the bed.

Peter shook his head and went onto explain what happened the day he got his powers. As Harry listened intently, he realised that Peter and himself had something in common. A destiny, a path laid before them, willingly taking on the burden of fighting evil, the weight of humanity on their shoulders.

« The last thing I remember about Uncle Ben was that he said : With great power, comes great responsibilty, back then I didn't know what he meant, but now I do….. and if anyone found out about me then my enemies would use that against me to hurt the ones I care about. » said Peter.

«You don't know how much we have in common Peter » sighed Harry sitting on the edge of the bed. Peter looked at Harry as he stood up and walked around the room staring out the window.

"Do you remember you're parents Peter? » said Harry solemly. Peter's brow creased in confusion but then understood Harry's question. « Well, I was about four when they died, I guess I tried to keep this image of them built up in mind, I was scared of forgetting them, like I am about Uncle Ben."

"In my first year at Hogwarts there was this mirror, it could show a person's deepest desires, in my case it was my parents, I had never known them, it was the first time I'd ever seen them up close, over the years I lived with the Dursleys' I didn't once see a photograph or anything of them but when I slept at night I always had the recurring dream of being with a family that loved me and then this green light would take it away from me and I'd wake up. A few weeks ago I learned a truth about myself, that I had asked myself constantly over the years, why was I the only one to survive the curse ? what was so special about me ? why did **he** choose me ? and here is the truth I learned of why I survived and why he chose me "The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." said Harry trailing off the last few lines of the prophecy.

"You're…..you're the Chosen One?" said Peter astonishingly as if looking at Harry in a new found light.

Harry nodded. "What is the unknown power that you have, will you be able to kill Voldemort?"

"I don't know, I guess I won't know until I am faced with that situation." He said standing up and shrugging his shoulders and pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in frustration.

"Hey…..you're not alone, you know that Harry, when it comes to things like this, I'll help you, all you need to do is ask, that's what family do, they look out for each other" Peter said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"So……. Spiderman, Care to show me the city from you're perspective?" said Harry grinning raising an eyebrow and nodding his head towards the window.

Peter laughed. "Yeah of course, but only if you can keep up with me little cousin."

Harry walked towards the door and opened it walking to his bedroom and picking up his Firebolt and walking back into Peter's room, who was now in his costume. Both boys moved out onto the window ledge Harry mounted his broom and kicked off into the air zooming over rooftops. He looked behind him to see Peter gaining on him leaping and web swinging from each building as they found themselves further in the city. All of a sudden Harry leaned his weight to pull his broom a little slower as he did so, Peter shot out a strand of web and swung right up and over Harry.

"C'mon let's head towards that building over there" he shouted to Harry who followed him eagerly. At the top of the building stood a flat statue and Peter jumped onto it with ease as Harry came behind him and jumped off his broom. Peter took off his mask and sat down folding his arms and sitting against the wall "I come here a lot to think, you can see the whole city from here" he said motioning to the horizon in front of them with his hand. Harry sat next to him and leaned against the statue as he breathed in the summer air and looking up at the stars twinkling above them. Both of them stayed in silence for a while just staring out into the night and then decided to head back home.

As they silently went through the window, Harry made his way to Peter's door. "Hey…Harry, thanks for understanding about everything, about the other side of me"

"Anytime Peter, Oh and don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret, it's safe with me"

"And yours with me, until you're ready to tell the others, Goodnight Harry" said Peter as he smiled at him as he made his way out the bedroom.

"G'Night Pete" he heard Harry say as the door clicked shut and both the boys went to their beds relieved that they had less weight on their shoulders and they had been honest to each other about their pasts. It was a step forward for the both of them now, and unknown to Peter, his past would soon become his future and he would have to choose the life he was ultimately destined for. Being Spiderman, or fulfilling his destiny as the Chosen One's Saviour.


	10. Happy Birthday Harry

**A Birthday to Remember**

Two days passed and Harry awoke early to find Hedwig hooting incessantly.

« Morning Girl » he laughed as he got up and stretched looking out the window to see the sun shining. He put on his glasses, got some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later he emerged and went downstairs to get some breakfast, as he walked down the stairs, he could hear whispering. He smiled and as he reached the bottom step poppers exploded around his head and shouts of « Happy Birthday Harry! » from Aunt May and Peter.

May enveloped the surprised boy in a hug and kissed his cheek. « Happy Birthday, Dear » she said as she pulled away to look at him fondly and watched as Peter walked forward and he put an arm on Harry's shoulder. « Happy Birthday, little cousin » he said as Harry laughed and looked around the room, on the table there was a large pile of presents and a banner and balloons stuck on the walls saying « Happy sixteenth birthday! ».

Harry walked towards the couch and sat down as he began to open the presents from Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys and the Order of the Phoenix. From Hagrid he received a penknife much like the one that Sirius had given him for his Christmas the year before. Ginny had sent him a holster for his wand. Ron gave him a new set of gloves for Quidditch. Hermione had sent him a book on « An Auror's Guide to the Defeating Dark Wizards ». The Weasley Twins had sent their usual supply of their new products. From Neville and Luna he received magical flight enhancement products for his Firebolt. Molly, Arthur and Remus had contacted all of their old school friends and had made Harry another photo album of James and Lily in their days at Hogwarts.

Harry opened a few gifts from May and Peter mostly all new things that he could use for the new school term. Peter stood up and made his way into the hallway to go get the larger gift they had bought for Harry.

Harry looked at the large, carefully wrapped gift and looked at May and Peter who smiled. « Well, go on aren't you going to open it? » said Peter, as Harry took an edge of the paper and tore it. As he pulled the paper off and opened up the trunk he realised it was his very own state of the art Quidditch set. He stood back looking at it in awe and then back to his relatives. « Guys, I can't accept this, it's too much » he said running his hand over the intricate carvings on the trunk lid. « Of course you can dear, it's not everyday you turn sixteen » said May laughing. Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow at Peter who smirked at him. Harry walked forwards and hugged May. « Thank You, you don't know how much this means to me » he murmured. He and Peter shared a silent thank you and nodded to each other and smiled.

Later that morning Harry looked at the card that Dumbledore had sent with the Portkey for their journey to Grimmauld Place for his party. It was a handkerchief. Harry laughed at his subtlety. « Aunt May, Pete! Are you ready to go? » Harry shouted upstairs eagerly. Peter appeared at the top of the stairs with Aunt May in tow as she made her way to the kitchen to pick up a tray of food she had made.

« Did the Professor send the Portkey Harry? » said Peter looking around the room. Harry nodded and looked to the handkerchief lying on the table. Peter tried not to laugh as Aunt May looked to the two boys. « Ready? Now where is this Portkey object you were talking about dear? » She asked Harry.

She followed her nephews' gaze and looked startled at the object in front of her. « It's only a handkerchief, how can we travel by that? » she said with a bit of fear in her voice. « It's alright Aunt May, its the safest way for wizards to get around nowadays, all we need to do is touch it at the same time and you will feel a little queasy when travelling but we'll be there in no time I promise » he said as he took her hand and placed it just above the handkerchief, Peter following suit, as Harry motioned for them all to place their hands on a corner. At that moment the world around them burst into a swirl of colours, wind rushing past them, and the familiar pull as if they were being sucked into the ground.

Within five minutes, Peter opened his eyes to find they were no longer standing in the same room but in a brightly lit hallway. Harry took their hands from the handkerchief and put it into his pocket. May gasped as she took in her surroundings, as Harry motioned to them to follow him towards the large kitchen. The door was closed and as he opened it a swirl of whistling and whooshing colours erupted in front of him and shouts of « Happy Birthday » resounded all around the room. He smiled as he saw the familiar faces of his friends and the Order and greeted them all as they walked inside.

Peter and May stood awkwardly next to him, when Mrs Weasley suddenly grabbed Harry into a tight hug. « Harry, its so good to see you, you look well » she said as Arthur stood next to her and shook Harry's hand. « Nice to see you again Harry, keeping out of trouble for your new relatives? » he said with a smile as he looked to May and Peter. « Oh sorry, its just great seeing everyone again after so long » he said sheepishly as May put her hand on the boy's shoulder. « Everyone, this is my Aunt May, and my cousin Peter » said Harry as he spied Dumbledore looking at the small family intently.

After talking with everyone Harry left May and Peter to get to know everyone, there was someone else he needed to see. As he quietly closed the door to the kitchen and made his way up the staircase he stopped and looked around him, the house looked so much different compared to the year before when Sirius had been here. He made his way up the staircase and towards one of the old back bedrooms, he turned the knob and went inside, he bowed slightly when he saw Buckbeak but the Hippogriff hardly acknowledged his presence and merely nodded his approval for Harry to come forward. He reached out his hand and stroked the soft grey feathers upon the bird's head. Harry looked down at the bowl next to him and saw the uneaten ferrets that Hagrid had obviously sent for him. « You miss him too, don't you? » Buckbeak looked up into Harry's face for a few seconds then turned away and put his head in his paws turning away from Harry.

They both sat in silence until Harry heard voices coming from outside. He stroked Buckbeak again and made his way to the door and poked his head out to see the faces of Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

« Harry, mate, what are you doing up here? The party's downstairs not upstairs » said Ron as he ate a pumpkin pasty.

Hermione glared at Ron as he looked at her with a mouthful then back at Harry "What?" he said as Ginny walked towards Harry and put a comforting arm around him. "We miss him too," she said softly as Harry looked into her face and smiled "I know you guys do Gin, it just gets hard sometimes you know?" He looked at Hermione and Ron who nodded in silence too.

"Come on, let's get back to the party," he said as they made their way back downstairs.

When they entered everyone was talking to each other, Aunt May had struck up a conversation with Hagrid and Peter stood talking to Tonks and Kingsley. Harry looked around him and smiled as he reached for his drink he looked to Remus who stood with his glass close to his mouth but he was staring at Peter in a very odd way, almost as if concentrating on something important, eventually Harry caught his gaze and Remus looked away as he looked to his best friends' son.

"Harry, having a good time?" he said as Harry walked towards him.

"Yeah, thanks for the gift, you didn't have to you know"

"Nonsense, its not everyday when you turn sixteen now is it?" he laughed.

"Tell me Harry, how's things………..living with Peter and your Aunt May?"

A smile broke out on Harry's face as he looked back at Peter and his Aunt.

"For the first time in fifteen years, except from being at Hogwarts, I'm finally happy, that sounds a bit corny doesn't it" he said laughing quietly.

Remus reached out his hand and placed it Harry's shoulder, Harry looked up. "Not at all, you deserve to be happy Harry, you of all people deserve that the most, your mother, father, Sirius and I are and will always be proud of you, never forget that"

Harry smiled.

At that moment Molly came bustling into the kitchen with a huge birthday cake candles fizzling on top, everyone gathered around the huge table, Fred and George playfully shoved Harry to the front shouting "Speech! Speech!" Everyone began to laugh as Harry said "Alright, alright"

"Well, what can I say?……………I just want to thank you all for organising this great party, but most of all I want to thank you for just being involved in my life, if it wasn't for each and everyone of you……….I don't know what I'd do not having you all in my life…to the ones who became my friends, accepted me into their families, became the siblings I never had…. and the new family into which I've been greatly accepted into…All I can say is Thank You, all of you, from the bottom of my heart" as he raised his glass and raised it into the air as did everyone else as everyone shouted "Make a wish" as he blew out the sixteen candles.

**To the reviewers and readers, I will be updating again very soon guys, due to a bereavement in the family, it will be a while until I post again. Sorry Crookshanksthe1st**


	11. Memories and Magic

Hi Guys!

Sorry it has been a few months since I last updated, as you know, there was a death in my family recently, so haven't really had the energy to write anything, plus with Graduating too.

Anyway, I have managed to write the next chapter into the instalment of The Lost Potter.

So without further ado, please enjoy!

The day finally came to an end, and everyone was clearing up for the night and saying their goodbyes. Peter finally approached Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, would we be able to speak alone for a few minutes?" said Peter.

"Of course Peter, come, let's move out into the hallway" he said as they made their way upstairs closing the door behind them.

"What is troubling you?" asked Dumbledore tentatively to Peter.

Peter began to sigh and sat down on the bottom stair of the large stairwell running his hand over his face and hair, his shoulders slumped. "I have been, having strange dreams, this was before Harry came to live with us, but now that he is living with us, I've been having them every night, mostly about Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Do you think there is more to Harry and I sharing each other's dreams?" he asked.

Dumbledore stroked his beard and looked thoughtfully at Peter. "A connection between siblings is very common in Wizarding families, but cousins…it is very rare. How do you feel in these dreams?" he asked waiting for Peter's reaction.

"Happy, sad, sometimes very scared, and strangely enough…. protected" he said as he looked up into the old wizard's face. Dumbledore's face then turned serious and then a look of sadness passed over it as he reached inside his cloak and took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Peter. "I contacted a few of the Ministry officials concerning the deaths of your parents, mainly regarding their cause of death, this file never reached the laboratories at the hospital, as your mother was a witch, a wizard pathologist was brought into the case. Peter…I am afraid from these findings…they were… murdered. The spell that was used to kill them was indeed what you saw from your memories…. The green light…it was the Avada Kedavra. I am so very sorry," he said as Peter let the parchment fall from his hand.

At that moment the kitchen door opened to reveal Harry and the others making their way up the hallway. "Hey Pete, wait until you see the new invention the twins came up with, it's hilarious" said Harry laughing as he looked over at Peter and Dumbledore. Peter looked up and grabbed the parchment trying to hide the tears and shouted, "Maybe later huh guys?" and ran off towards the gardens. Harry's smile dropped as he looked at Dumbledore as he shook his head in dismay then as the others seemed to slink off back to the kitchen. "Professor?" said Harry as Dumbledore passed Harry. Harry looked towards the back door and looked out as he saw Peter sitting on top of the wall looking out into the distance as the sun dipped behind the buildings. "Hey, is there room for one more up there?" said Harry jokingly as he began to climb up the wall. Peter didn't look down at him as he began to scoot over next to him. He looked over the parchment that was laid out on his hand and handed it to Harry. As Harry took it from him confusingly, he managed to glance over the wording briefly, as he sighed. "God, I'm so sorry Pete," he said as he reached out his hand and put it on Peter's shoulder. Peter's shoulders slumped. "I was hoping it wouldn't be true, that…they had died that night in the fire, but…. murdered, that was never a thought…. God why is life so unfair?" he said, with pain through his voice.

"I never got a chance to know my parents, not properly like you did, if this means what it really does, then Voldemort found out about our Mums being sisters and knowing that if I had been placed with your family she would have been able to help raise me in magic, or to eliminate every person in our family, for **_his _**sheer satisfaction…. He might have ever known that you existed, that is why you might have remained safe all these years with Aunt May and Uncle Ben" said Harry as Peter looked over at his cousin.

"You know how Voldemort is…do you think he killed them? Or one of his followers?" said Peter as he stared at the parchment in his hand again.

Harry looked down at the wall again and took his glasses off, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his two fingers. "I honestly couldn't say…maybe it was one of his followers…but the dates don't match…. Aunt Rose and Uncle Daniel were killed, twenty-four hours after my parents and I was delivered to the Dursleys. Voldemort would have already vanished…. so it couldn't have been him."

"One day…I will find out the truth, I swear," said Peter solemnly.

Harry glanced back at his cousin with a look of sympathy. "Don't try to make promises to yourself, that you may never be able to keep Peter, believe me, I would know" he said as he jumped off the wall and moved back towards the house, leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

An hour or so later, Harry, May and Peter portkeyed themselves back to the Parker household. May fussed over Peter until she eventually gave up as he went upstairs to his room to study for a while, when Harry really knew he was going patrolling around the city.

Harry lay in his bed staring at the ceiling and the photos around his room, he reached over to the box he had found in the attic and pulled out the two long cases, clicking them open, he reached for the two wooden wands, running his fingers over the fine woodwork, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping to regain any memories from the past.

"Now, now Harry, this is not a toy," laughed a woman with reddish blonde hair, as a small baby with black hair grasped a wand, giggling up at his Aunt. 

"_Lily, my little nephew here is too adorable to discipline" laughed Rose Parker to her sister as Lily reached across and took the wand from Harry's small fingers and replaced it with a black toy dog._

_Lily stroked Harry's head as he looked up at his mother, giving her a toothless smile. _

_The next minute a little boy with black brownish hair rushed in through the back door, covered in mud as he tried to sneak past his mother. Rose Parker looked down at her son and raised her eyebrows at her son's appearance. "Peter Michael Parker, where do you think you are going, young man?" she said trying very hard to conceal her rising smile. Lily looked over at the young boy and put a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. A younger Peter grinned over at his Aunt. "It was Uncle James' and Daddy's fault, Mommy, they decided to make mud pies for dinner but then the mud puddle exploded, well I think it was them I'm not sure"_

"_What happened exactly Peter?" said Lily exchanging a worried glance with her sister. _

"_We were playing mud pies, and I was really happy…and then the mud came flying up in the air like magic." he said showing them and making whooshing noises to demonstrate what happened. _

_Lily and Rose moved closer to Peter, as he stood still caked in the mud, stooping down to his level "Did I do a bad thing?" he asked his lip starting to tremble._

_Tears shone in Lily's eyes as she looked at Peter with utmost pride, as did Rose._

"_Of course, you didn't sweetie," said Rose reaching down and hugging him. Peter looked on confused at his mother and aunt as they shooed him off upstairs to get changed._

Harry awoke his hands gripping both wands tightly, beads of sweat running off his forehead as he sat up gasping for air. The memory had struck a cord with him, if his mother was a witch, as was his aunt it was possible that Peter was also a wizard, with powers.

Four hours later Harry sat staring out of his window, waiting for Peter to return home. He began to doze slightly by the window ledge, when he heard the sound of a web being shot across the roof and awoke to see Peter crawling back inside his window. He grabbed his own wand, and headed down the hallway to Peter's room. He knocked lightly just as Peter opened the door to him. "How was patrolling?" said Harry sitting down on the desk chair, as Peter pulled a t-shirt over his head. "A few burglaries, nothing too serious, to be honest the city has been too quiet, this past week. So what did you want to talk about?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry went on to tell him about the memory as Peter listened in rapt interest. "In the past few weeks, has anything out of the ordinary happened to you? When you became angry or scared?" said Harry, as Peter immediately remembered the incident with the bullet freezing in front of him.

Peter nodded and filled Harry in on the robbery and as if he had willed the bullet to freeze all on his own accord. Harry smiled then looked at Peter's confused face. "What does this all mean then?" he asked. "I think, you're a wizard Pete" said Harry plainly and calmly. Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise. "But that's impossible, surely I would have noticed something sooner, displayed more magic when I was younger?" he said as he got up and paced the room. Harry watched his cousin silently as it seemed to all fit into place.

"Why don't we do a simple test, here take this wand, it belonged to my Dad, I want you to aim the wand at that book over there on your nightstand and repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa, the most important part is the pronunciation of the word and the manoeuvre of the wand, remember to swish and flick, like this" said Harry showing him, his mind casting back to the first year class he had with Professor Flitwick.

Peter stood and started at the book then back at Harry as he put out his hand and passed his Uncle's wand to him. As the wood fell onto Peter's palm, he gripped it tightly, a warm feeling spread through him, and the lights dimmed a little in the room. Harry watched in awe, remembering the first time he had held his wand for the first time and felt the magic running through him.

"Ready?" Harry asked as Peter nodded and stared at the book, trying to imagine it in his mind's eye. "Remember to enunciate, Wingardium Leviosa" Peter closed his eyes then opened them concentrating solely on the book, the air around him seemed to glow as he moved the wand in the direction of the book on the nightstand, and he heard himself speaking the incantation. When he opened his eyes, he saw Harry sitting next to the nightstand and then following his gaze upwards, there was the book hanging in mid air. He immediately dropped the wand in surprise as the book fell onto the bed. Looking back down at the wand he picked it up and handed it back to Harry, who was also sitting there in shock, but then a smile grew upon his face. "Congratulations Pete, you did it"

"What does this mean now?" he asked as he sat down on the bed, still trying to get his mind round what was happening to him.

"I'm not sure, we would need to contact Dumbledore of course, he would know more and give you advice on what to do" Harry replied.

Peter nodded again. "I guess we better get some sleep it's been a long day" Harry immediately knew that Peter was still in shock and decided to give his cousin some space to think things through, his life had changed so quickly within the last few hours. What confused Harry the most was the fact Peter had never displayed any powers during his childhood, maybe the trauma from his past had dealt a part in him losing his magical abilities. All Harry could do now send a letter to Dumbledore highlighting what had happened. Hoping that he could give himself and Peter the answers.

A few days later, Harry and Peter travelled into the city to work, after Harry had finished delivering the papers for the Bugle, he and Peter made their way around the city taking in the sights. School was starting in two weeks time and Harry wanted to pick up a few souvenirs for Ron, Ginny and Hermione. By the time they headed back it was already lunchtime. As Harry and Peter entered the house with their shopping, they were surprised to find Ron and Hermione sitting in the living room with Aunt May.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he replied happily, as he smiled at his three friends

"We've come to collect you, we're going shopping in Diagon Alley and we thought it would be a good idea for Peter and your Aunt May to come along" said Ginny.

Peter nodded "That would be great, did you guys travel here on your own?" he said a grin on his face. Ron shook his head, "I wish! Mum has become so sneaky she has even put up wards around the fireplace, to stop us from flooing over here when we want. We are meeting them outside Eyelops" he said laughing. Harry and Peter took the teacups from the table and took them into the kitchen. "So, Aunt May, how about it, a trip to Diagon Alley?" said Harry as she placed the rest of the uneaten biscuits and cakes back in the pantry. "I'm afraid I won't be able to come with you both this time dear, I already arranged to meet one of my old friends Martha for some lunch, it's been such a long time since we last met." Harry smiled. "Oh well, maybe next time" he said as he patted her shoulder. Peter ran upstairs to get some more money from his wallet, as Harry watched him place the dollar bills in his wallet. "Pete, I forgot to say, we will need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to exchange some money first" he said as Ron, Hermione and Ginny reached into their pockets for their sacks of Floo Powder. Harry immediately went over to the fireplace and removed the small sack that sat on the shelf and poured some into Peter's palm and his own as he put the sack into his pocket.

"Ginny why don't you show Peter how it's done" said Hermione as Ginny smiled and walked into the fireplace, as May stood at the kitchen door, eager to watch was about to happen. "Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron!" she shouted and threw the black dust at her feet as it erupted into green sparkling flames around her as she disappeared before their very eyes. Peter's jaw dropped, as he looked at Harry and the others. Harry, noting his cousin's surprise turned and said. "It's easy" as he watched Hermione disappear next, Ron following behind her. Harry walked into the fireplace and did the same, as May looked at Peter one last time as he threw the black dust at his feet and shouting "Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron!" with a look of dread on his face, as he vanished before her very eyes.

Peter felt himself falling, as he hit something with a thud. Lying on his back he looked up to find Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione's soot filled faces peering back at him with a look of amusement on all of their faces. "How was the trip?" laughed Harry as he helped pull Peter up as he began dusting off his clothes. "Ha ha" he said sarcastically as the girls and Ron tried to console themselves. "It's weird, you looked a lot like Harry back there, when he was travelling by Floo the first time" said Ginny, as Harry smiled back at her. "Yeah Pete, but at least you managed to land in the same fireplace, I, at least didn't, I ended up a few blocks away from here" he laughed as they made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron, into the early afternoon sunshine as they made their way down the small cobbled streets towards Eyelops.

Standing outside, was Molly Weasley, as she flicked her wand at her son and daughter, muttering "Scourgify" as the black soot disappeared from their faces and clothes. Then seeing Harry, Peter and Hermione, she did the same, as Peter looked at his clothes then back at Molly. "Thank You Mrs Weasley" he said smiling at her. Molly Weasley just laughed "We couldn't have you going back to your Aunt May covered in soot now could we?" she laughed as she ushered the small group down the small streets towards a large white building known as Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

In the next chapter, Peter makes a decision that will affect his life, and those around him. Harry and the others go back to school; unaware that Snape has been made Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a new Potions teacher has been hired.


End file.
